Grounded
by Disneyfanatic211
Summary: Well what happens when Carlisle and Esme are away. Well enough to make them ground the kids what did they do? and how exactly do you ground a vampire! First Fanfic! PLZ R&R!
1. Visions

**Authors Note: Okay so this is my first fanfic I don't think I'm the best writer in the world so deal with it. I am not the best grammar student so there may be some mistakes. This is just something I thought of and wanted to write, so here it is. Oh and in this story its after Bella's change so she's a vampire.**

**Sorry okay this will be written in like play form.**

When we first come in we are at the Cullen's household, and all the Cullen "children" are sitting around discussing what they are going to do today.

Edward: What should we do today?

Edward peered over at Alice who had this devilish grin on her face

Edward: What are you up to Alice?

Alice: I know what we are going to do today!

Emmett: Did you have a vision?

Jasper: No her visions don't work like that!

Emmett: Well sorry!! Damn who got you all in a tizzy?! Alice have you been dressing him up again.

Alice: NO!! I haven't since the last time remember he got so mad that Carlisle and Esme started to fight because of the emotions he was admitting.

Rosalie: God would you all just SHUT UP so Alice can tell us what we are going to do.

Rosalie spoke while filing her nails (hehe that's how I pictured her saying that) everyone was quiet.

Alice: Ook soo um yeah lets trash the house and steal Carlisle doctor bag.

Edward: GASP!! But that would piss both of them off like at the same time. Alice we've never done that before.

Bella: Yeah this could end us up all as orphans!

Alice: No it won't I've had a vision they'll consider getting rid of us, but they won't hehe!

All in unison: Alright!!


	2. Plan In Action

**Author Note: Okay sorry that was I guess king of a cliffy I don't know well please R&R!! I got 62 hits so I was happy and please if you can look at my profile and take my poll**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all the characters belong to the only worthy person Stephanie** **Meyer.**

_WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF- All in unison: Alright_

Alice started pacing and shouting out orders and as she did so her voice inclined with each word so by the end she was yelling.

Alice: Alright now here's what were gonna do. Jasper I want you to take Carlisle's doctor bag from his office, and go bury it by the creek. And as for the rest of you! I want you to crush, break and utterly destroy everything in sight

Everyone: YEAH!!

Everyone ran in all seprate ways Edward ran into Carlisle and Esme's room and tore the sheets off and and broke the bed in half. Bella ran to the garden and tore all the flowers out of the ground. Rosalie went into the kitchen and threw all the pots and pans as hard as she could at the window shattering it. Emmett trashed the living room throwing the furniture out the windows, breaking the furniture,etc. And well Alice she just stood where she was practicing her evil laugh.

Alice: Mw Mw Mwaaaaahaaaaamwaaaahaaaaaaahhhhaa (evil laugh not so sure how to type that)  
Then Jasper burst's in

Jasper: everyone stop go to your room there on thier way.  
Alice was doing her signature grin

Alice: Excellent

**Authors Note: sorry I know that everyone probably a little OOC but this is the only way I could think to write it Please R&R and tell me if this sucks or not.**


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Okay, SORRY this chapter is just an author's note. I need everyone's opinion. I wrote another chapter for this story, but I haven't posted it because frankly I think this whole story kind of sounds like crap. I mean I like the story line but the actual writing is total shit mainly because I suck at grammar. The thing I need everyone's opinion on is should I keep it up? Well I am going to keep it up for the time being and see my responses. Right now I'm working on rewriting it. PLEASE COMMENT I NEED HELP!!!!!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER PLS READ NOTE

**A/N- THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER OF THE STORY!!! I had to write this in order to get over this and write more and if you are a fan of P!ATD please read and comment or PM me on your views about this. After reading about this I felt like I had lost a bit of my childhood like I had died a bit inside. If you are not a fan or just don't care you can skip over this it won't hurt my feeling, I just needed to vent. I was going to post this earlier today but was not able to.**

Dear Readers, Friends, and Panic At The Disco fans,

I am sorry to report to those of you who have not yet heard this depressing news, but the band known as Panic At The Disco has split up as today, July 6, 2009. If you are like me and have been a diehard fan ever since you heard "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" on the radio or even before that. I myself liked them before I even heard it. The band has chosen to split because of creative differences; I cannot say that I didn't see this coming. I loved 'A Fever You Can't Sweat Out' and tolerated 'Pretty. Odd.' it was not my favorite album in the world but I kind of liked it none the less. Ryro (Ryan Ross, lead guitarist/ backup vocalist) and Jon Walker (bassist) have chosen to part with the Spencer Smith (drummer) and Brendan Urie (lead vocalist/ rhythm guitarist) and start their own musical adventure. Urie and Smith though still plan to continue making music together under their current name and they are bringing the '!' back into the name, making it Panic! At The Disco, as it rightfully should be. The band dropped the punctuation during the making of 'Pretty. Odd.' Claiming on the cover it would be too much punctuation (LOAD OF SHIT!!!). As I said before this split does not come as a surprise to me. I mean, sure this morning when I woke up and saw the news I was like, "HOLY SHIT!!!" and started crying, but I had had my concerns about their next album said to come out September of this year. I figured either they would be one of those bands you know that reinvents themselves after every album and change their sound or there would be some strain about their theme. It seemed to me after Odd that they didn't seem to have the drive or the inspiration anymore. In interviews they didn't seem like the Panic I had grown to love over the years. I am also saddened by the fact that longtime friends and Blink lovers Ryan and Spencer are now separated, but the band says they are still friends, so at least they left on good terms. I wish this wouldn't have happened but nonetheless I wish both 'bands' all the luck in the world and hope they succeed in their future ventures.

-FCM211


End file.
